The Execution of Dora
by K-YanNyako
Summary: Two crack fiction ideas I thought of. R&R A Dora the Explorer sort of cross over with Naruto. Rated T for Hidan's swearing. The Death of Dora: Everyone's perfectly sane wish. Now a two-shot!


Hiyas!!! This is my first one shot.

It's a crossover between Naruto and….Dora the Explorer. How scary.

It was just an idea I had while getting dressed one morning.

Well, here it is!! Hope you like it!! By the way, it has my original character in it that I love so much!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dora the Explorer, (who would _want to_?? Seriously…) or the Akatsuki. I do own Katie. Yoah. That I do.

The Execution of Dora the Explorer

One day, in the Akatsuki hideout, Pein was in a state of restlessness.

"HIDAN, KAKUZU, KATIE!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" he yelled angrily.

Katie was still asleep, Kakuzu was counting his money, and Hidan was…throwing paper balls at Kakuzu.

"Katie-chan, I think Pein-sama needs you, Hidan, and Kakuzu." Kisame said as he opened Katie's door. Katie stirred.

"Kisame? Is that you?" she yawned.

"Yeah. You have to stop staying up so late, you know." Kisame said as he waited for Katie to get out of bed.

"But…I _like_ staying up late. It's not like it's gonna be anything important." Katie said as she rolled out of bed. She walked over to her dresser, and opened the drawer.

"Meh. I'll just go like this." Katie shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Kisame said as he walked put the door with her.

Katie walked down the hall to Kakuzu's room. She knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Yes?" Kakuzu said as he answered the door. Katie continued knocking. But it was Kakuzu's head, instead of the door.

KONK KONK KONK KONK KONK.

"Stop hitting my head, please." Kakuzu groaned.

"Sorry…" Katie yawned.

"Pein-sama wants to see the three of us…" Katie said as she stretched her arms.

"Then let's go!!" Hidan said as he got up.

The three of them walked down the stairs. Except for Katie. She had to be carried, via Kakuzu because she kept falling asleep.

"Yes, Pein? What did you need us for?" Kakuzu asked as he shifted Katie's position.

"I have a mission for the three of you." Pein stated as he paced the floor.

"And that would be…?" Hidan asked cockily.

Katie yawned and stretched. She burrowed her head into Kakuzu's chest.

"You are to assassinate these two people." Pein said as he held up two wanted posters.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked dumbfounded.

"But, why would you-" Kakuzu started.

"JUST KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!!!" Pein yelled.

"Get dressed. Then leave." Pein ordered as he gathered himself. "They should be about 5 miles away." he stated.

Kakuzu and Hidan went to their rooms and got dressed. Katie, who was still asleep, was set on Kakuzu's bed. As Kakuzu was getting dressed, she woke up.

"Kakuzu…? Hidan…? Where am I-" she said as she saw Kakuzu, topless. He turned his head, and blushed. Katie put a finger to her lips.

"I didn't see…_anything_..." she blushed as she walked into the door.

"Ha ha…BYE." She said as she ran down the hallway.

She started getting dressed, but she just put on her weapons pouch, a shirt, and her cloak. She still had her pajama bottoms on, _and_ her bed head.

She walked sleepily into the hallway, and waited outside of Kakuzu's door.

Kisame was passing by, and thought he was dreaming.

"Oooh…bed head and pajama bottoms. How _fearsome_…" he joked.

"Keep talking, and I'll mount your head on my wall, Kisame." Katie said embarrassed.

Kisame laughed, and so did Katie. He kept on walking.

Kakuzu opened his door, to find Katie staring up at him.

"I'm…sorry." she apologized.

"For what?" Kakuzu asked.

"For walking into your door, and knocking on your head." she said as she turned a little red.

"What's with the hair? And the messiness? You're always so tidy when I see you." Kakuzu smiled.

"I'm tired. Leave me and my un-kept self alone." Katie frowned.

"Kuzu! Ka-chan! Are you ready?" Hidan said as he ran down the hall.

"Apparently not…" Kakuzu said as he looked at Katie again.

"_Fine_. Let me fix me hair…" she said aggrivatedly.

She ran to her room, and quickly brushed her hair, and put on the _official_ Akatsuki uniform, and threw her pajamas on the floor.

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go." Katie said as she waited at the foot of the steps.

A few miles later, Katie was feeling sleepy again.

"Can we rest?" Katie yawned.

"Yeah. I mean, _seriously_, I'm tired. # walking." Hidan said.

"What did you say?" Kakuzu asked."

"I said, ' ! walking.' You got a problem with that?" Hidan said as he laid down.

"Holy &$! They bleeped out my cursing!" Hidan yelled.

"I think…we're getting closer…" Katie said as her voice turned more child-like.

"Oh my Jashin!! You sound like a ing migit!" Hidan said as his voice changed.

"Now you sound like one." Kakuzu said.

"Hola!! I'm Dora!! And this is Boots!!" said a little girl walking on the opposite side of the road.

"Are those the two?" Hidan whispered into Kakuzu's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" Katie yelled as she hid behind Hidan.

"Why should we run?" Hidan asked.

"I-It's Dora the Explorer…and BOOTS…" Katie whimpered.

"Oh no! It's Swiper! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" said Dora and Boots.

"Make them go away!" Katie whined.

Suddenly, a fox wearing a mask popped out of a bush and stole Hidan's scythe.

"HA HA!! You'll never find it now!!!" said the fox as he threw Hidan's scythe into the forest.

"NOOOOOOO!!! YOU MOTHER &$ING BARD!!! I'LL &ING MURDER YOU!!!" Hidan yelled as he strangled the fox.

And what did Kakuzu do all this time? Sat and watched. That's all he did.

"K-Kakuzu…can you please kill them now?" Katie whimpered.

Kakuzu smiled evilly. "I thought you'd _never_ ask." he said as he took out a kunai.

"Hey, Dora! EAT THIS!!!!" Kakuzu said as he threw the kunai at the girl. Dora dropped to the ground. DEAD. Katie breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about the monkey?" Hidan said as he walked into the woods on a frantic search for his scythe.

"Anybody want lunch?" Kakuzu smiled as he grabbed Boots by the tail.

"NOOOO!! I WANT TO LIVE!!" he cried.

"Too bad." Katie said as she gathered wood for a fire. A COOKING fire.

A few hours later, the three of them were back at the Akatsuki hideout.

"Well? Are they dead?" Pein asked impatiently.

"Yes." Hidan said relieved. Apparently, he found his scythe behind a tree stump.

"Good." Pein said happily.

"Why good?" Katie asked.

"Because this was alllll a dream." Pein smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Katie yelled. She sat up in bed.

She looked at her alarm clock. It read 3:00 a.m.

She heard a knock on her door. She got up an answered it.

Kakuzu was standing at her door.

"What happened?" Katie asked. Kakuzu had a look of sheer terror and his face.

"I…had a dream…about Dora the Explorer…"he mumbled.

"Me too…" Katie whispered.

"Oh my fucking Jashin!!!" Hidan yelled as he ran down the hall.

"What happened, Hidan?" Katie asked.

"Dora the fucking Explorer happened, that's what!! Her backpack wouldn't stop singing!!!" Hidan yelled.

There was a bump from downstairs. The three of them turned on the light.

There…at the foot of the stairs…was Dora…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" they all screamed.

"Aha!! I have you now, you cheating ex-poker buddy!!" Pein said as he threw a box over her.

"You play POKER with Dora?" Katie asked alarmed.

"Not any more. She's a cheater." Pein said as he kicked the box.

"I advise that you all go back to bed." Pein said as he kick the box outside.

All three of them did as they were told. They all lived happily ever after, except for Dora, who was blown up by Pein later that day.

Well, that's it!! Read and Review!!! No flames!!!


End file.
